1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to color receivers such as a monitor receiver and a high resolution television receiver which requires high display accuracy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art color receivers, it is very difficult to obtain white display on a cathode ray tube and for fine pitch cathode ray tubes is very difficult to produce an accurate and desirable cathode ray tube. In color receivers depending on the different light emission characteristics of the three primary color phosphors, the deviation of the coating width of the color phosphors and other factors, the white uniformity of the colors which are displayed are deteriorated. Even if certain areas of the cathode ray tube have correct white color, other areas such as the edges of the tube may not have the proper white color signal. So as to solve this problem in the prior art, during production quality control of the cathode ray tube requires great accuracy during manufacturing which increases the cost of satisfactory receivers for standard television systems.
However, in a color receiver such as color monitor receivers and high resolution television receivers which require a high display accuracy, it is required that the color phosphors stripes be narrow in width and that the receivers have a small screen. For such cases, a satisfactory results cannot be obtained by using the prior art high quality manufacturing techniques. Also, the yield of the product is substantially reduced when using severe quality management techniques in production which makes the receivers very expensive.
Thus, the prior art color television such as monitor receivers and high resolution television receivers require a high display accuracy, but they are very difficult to manufacture and are very costly.